


Hermione's Humiliation

by Escapethistown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-07
Updated: 2006-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escapethistown/pseuds/Escapethistown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Ron get into a fight and somethings get shouted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione's Humiliation

"Ronald! How can you be so insensitive? Don't you care? Do you ever think about anyone but yourself?" I shrieked during another one of our rows in the common room. This time, like always, it was completely ridiculous; about homework, no less.

"Wha – I just…I mean – I-I-I…" Ron was at a loss for words. "I just asked for your notes. Why are you getting so worked up?"

"Why? Why! Ron, you're so infuriating! What do you mean, why? No, don't! I'll tell you why. Because I like you!" I shouted, before realizing what I was saying. Then, I heard myself. I was humiliated! There were people watching as I turned bright red. I ran away – to the library.

Luckily, I had my diary with me; I needed to write. This was all so terrible.

"January 15

You know that feeling you get sometimes? Like when you just have to leave a room? You have to leave because if you don't, someone will die; either you or someone else. Because you're so humiliated or angered. And that's what I did. I bolted."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Ginny.

"Oh my gosh, Hermione! I can't believe it! I mean, I guess I always knew…but now you've told him. Wow!" she said all in a rush.

"Yes, it's just wonderful, isn't it?" I said sarcastically. "And everyone knows." I added, noticing for the first time that I was crying.

"Hermione, it's all right. I know my brother – and he doesn't care. I think he likes you too, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hermione, I really think you should come back to the common room. You'll have to face him sometime."

"Not now, Gin. Later maybe. But not right away. I need to be alone, to think."

"Okay. See you later, then."

"Bye," I said, a fresh batch of tears starting.

Midnight

I headed back to the dormitory around midnight. After I knew everyone, or almost everyone, would be in their rooms.

But I was shocked to find someone sitting with their back to a chair on the floor in front of the fire. When I looked close, I saw it was a he with red hair. I tried to creep past him without being seen. But he spotted me.

"'Mione, come here."

I turned and walked over to him. He saw my red, puffy eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"No, Ron, I'm not. Do you want to know why? Because I humiliated myself earlier."

"No, you didn't. You told me exactly what I wanted to hear."

"What do you m-"

"Just hold on. Hermione, I've wanted to hear you say you like me since fourthe year. Because I like you a lot too."

He leaned forward and kissed me. It was the perfect kiss, the kind of kiss any girl would want. And it made everything feel all right again.


End file.
